Forever Yet Never
by Amutoness
Summary: SEQUEL to Opposites Attract. One whole year later Amu has graduated high school after Ikuto had disappeared to Tokyo University with Yoru. Arriving at Tokyo University many mishaps appear including somebody trying to break them up...?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, here is the sequel to Opposites Attract…after a crapload of months Dx See the reason why I didn't want to write a sequel was because I was afraid that I wouldn't continue it. So here's the first chapter! I cannot guarantee anymore though…sorry :(**

**I still hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

**One year later…**

"And with that…seniors you have officially graduated!"

"Woohooooo!"

"Yes!"

"Finally!"

"I'm going to miss all of you…!"

All the seniors chattered excitedly on their last day of school. They were free. Finally.

"Why is everybody so excited? There's still college to go through." A girl sighed, running her slender fingers through her bright pink hair.

"Really, Amu?" Rima asked her. "You need to stop acting all uptight. It's the last day of school and I'm not going to allow you to harsh my mood."

"I'm sorry, I just…" Amu bit her lip. She's been uptight ever since Ikuto's left. Without saying a word. Well he did text Utau where he went but that was all. He went to a special university in Tokyo, where all the smart people and geniuses went.

So ever since then, Amu's been studying all year, doing her homework and passing all her tests so she could make it to that university. In a way she has grown used to studying now, listening in class, and doing her homework. She wanted to now, and not just to get into the same school as Ikuto.

"Well as long as we're all attending Seiyo University right? And you can finally talk to Ikuto." Rima rolled her eyes at that last part.

"But I've been thinking lately and…what if he doesn't want to talk to me?" Amu looked down, worriedly.

"Are you crazy?" Rima twitched. "You guys were like, so happy."

"Were, Rima, were! W-What if he just went to Seiyo University to get away from me? Why else would he have ignored my calls, not tell me anything, not visiting…" Amu stopped talking after listing what's been happening ever since Ikuto's leave.

"Well then we'll find out, when we get to Seiyo University."

"W-Well…I guess you're right Rima…"

"For now, let's celebrate by going to the beach! We have a whole three months before the school term for Seiyo University starts again!"

"What? But I still need to get ready for college, all the applications, and the school supplies, checking my dorm-"

"Shut up before I _choke_ you." Rima looked dead serious.

"L-L-Let's go to the b-beach!"

**Three months later…**

Amu's eyes widened as they roamed across the campus. It was so…big. So many different people, dorms, and she couldn't tell the difference between teachers and students!

"W-Where's my d-dorm?" Amu fumbled with the school map. "Eh..this is there, and that is…"

"W-Wait! No time to look for my dorm!" Amu shook her head back and forth. "I need to find Ikuto first! So I can beat that bastard up and make him explain why he changed his number…"

She grumbled to herself, stomping across the fresh cut green lawn. Today Amu had tied her pink hair into a low ponytail, feeling a bit lazy, she also swept her bangs aside with a black clip. For pants she threw on black ripped skinny jeans and a loose tank top that revealed another tank top under. On the loose tank top was a huge bow on the left side with a skull in the middle. On her arms were black fishnet arm warmers. She wore red plaid flats over her feet.

"I swear when I see him I'm going to kick _that place_ so hard he won't be able to have any damn kids! And he'll be all lonely and depressed and-"

Amu stopped talking to herself when she bumped into another person who was turning into her.

Her butt flew to the ground. "Ow…! Now what?" She looked up.

Navy blue hair…?

"YORU? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Amu yelled, unpleasantly.

"Amu, nya? Is that really you?" Yoru asked, stepping back.

"Where's Ikuto?" Amu got up and asked him.

"Why?"

"Because he's my boyfriend, you dumbass." Amu twitched.

"Oh…Ikuto went…uh…that way." Yoru pointed to the right.

"Thank Yoru!" Amu hurried off.

He watched her run towards the wrong direction. Of course Ikuto was in his dorm, which was the opposite way of where he had directed her. Why was she here? She couldn't have actually gotten into this school…right?

Yoru glared after Amu left. "Damn…even after I get Ikuto away from her she comes back?"

"That stupid Yoru!" Amu punched the wall. "Is he sabotaging me on purpose? Giving me the wrong directions…!"

"Of course Ikuto's not in his classes…school starts next week." Amu sighed, and sat down.

But what she sat on moved.

"Ahhh!" Amu jumped up.

It was…a girl? She was resting there, with a drawing pad and pencils next to her.

The girl's eye twitched open. She sat up. "What the hell…did you wake me up?"

"U-Uhh…"

"Damn I can't even get any sleep." The girl put her fingers through her hair, showing many piercings along her ear, as well as a silver piercing for her nose. Her hair was short, like a chic cut, and it navy blue as well. She was wearing a messily collared shirt over blue shorts with thigh-high blue and white striped socks that snuggled into old brown boots.

"Did you just say Ikuto?" The girl turned to Amu, yawning with lazy eyes.

"Yes…Do you know him?"

"Do I know him?" The girl smirked at Amu. "I'm his girlfriend."

Amu stormed behind the same girl, Ikuto so-called "girlfriend" as she led Amu to his dorm room. She had ordered this girl to bring her to Ikuto. Stomping hard with each step Amu wondered angrily exactly just what Ikuto has been doing in the past year.

Screw trying to ignore him. Before ignoring him, she at least needed an explanation! Had he moved on that fast? She didn't care if she looked pathetic, desperate, or like an idiot. She just wanted Ikuto to explain everything that was going on!

"Ikuto, it's me." The girl knocked on a dorm room door.

_Me? ME?,_ Amu thought. Were they that close? He's going to be so sorry…

"What?" The door slowly swung open and Ikuto stood there, with a messy bed-head and wearing only his boxers. If he opened the door knowing it was this girl, without wearing a shirt…then…? Who did this bastard think he was?

Ikuto looked lazily at the girl first, then the door swung open wider and he turned to a girl beside her. This girl was Amu. And she looked pissed, with her arms crossed, glaring straight into his midnight-blue orbs.

His eyes widened. But before he could say anything, Amu kicked him. Exactly where she was planning to kick him.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU JUST LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING? AND THEN I COME ALL THE WAY HERE AND MEET THIS _THING_, CLAIMING TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND? HUH? WHAT EXACTLY HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?" Amu yelled at him, punching him again and again on his bare chest, not caring that it made her heart beat faster than ever. "A-And you haven't r-returned any of my c-calls…y-you didn't e-even say anything…a-and…" Tears formed in her eyes, and started to fall down, onto his face. Suddenly their position had changed in the last few seconds so that she on top of him.

She brought her arms up to wipe her wet eyes. "I-I…missed…y-you….s-stupid…"

"First of all…." Ikuto looked a bit confused. "Owww!"

"And second," He got up, pulling Amu up with him, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about?" Amu glared at him, her tears dried.

"Uh…Miki isn't my girlfriend, she's just this girl I met last year that comes to this school."

Amu turned to this "Miki" person, her eyes spiking in a golden, but vicious way.

"That's mean Ikuto." Miki pouted. "After all those nights we slept toget-"

Ikuto widened his eyes and covered Miki's mouth with his hand.

"W-W-What did she just say…?"Amu slowly turned towards Ikuto, a fire aroma surrounding her as her eyes darkened.

"U-Um, w-well-"

KICK!

"Ow! Ok, seriously, stop kicking me there!" Ikuto backed away from Amu.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER?"

"W-Well I wouldn't call it that, I just…slept….with…her."

"That's the same thing!"

"No, we didn't have sex, we just slept, on the same bed."

"I don't believe you!"

"Miki lives in my dorm!" Ikuto said.

Amu twitched. She turned to Miki. Eyeing her up and down. From her skinny face, to her C cup boobs, and then to her artsy boots.

"It's true." She gave a calm smirk. Amu knew it, in that girl's head she was going "_HAHAHA LOOK AT MY ENORMOUS BREATS AND YOUR FLAT CHEST!"_

"And I didn't ignore any of your calls." Ikuto scratched the back of his head, like this day was too much for him. "Whenever I called you it would say you number wasn't available."

"That's impossible!" Amu slid open her pink phone, the same one Ikuto had given her two Christmases ago. "See? Nothing."

"Well I tried calling everyone. Kukai, Utau, Nagihiko, Rima, even Misa…" He shivered. "No one ever picked up."

"Here, call me right now." Amu squinted her eyes at Ikuto. "Then I'll see if you're telling the truth."

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Why would I lie?" But he reached for his own cell phone and dialed Amu's number, he put it on speaker.

"See, it's going to ring and you're going to be wrong and then I'm going to-"

"I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed is no longer in service."

Amu's eyes popped out of their sockets. "W-What?"

"See?" Ikuto sighed and closed his phone.

"H-Here, let me call you!" Amu fumbled with her phone and dialed Ikuto's number. "Your phone is going to ring and I will be right and-"

"I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed is no longer in service."

"Again?"

"I told you…" Ikuto squinted his eyes at her.

"So anyways." Miki stepped up, putting her hand on Amu's head. "This is your girlfriend?"

Amu glared at her.

"I just expected something…" She giggled to herself. "Bigger."

Amu turned red, twitching her left eye.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Ikuto said lazily.

"Shut up, the both of you!" Amu slapped Miki's hand off her head.

"Oh, fuck!" Miki put a black finger-nailed hand through her hair. "I left my sketchbook back on the campus after this idiot sat on me!"

"Idiot?" Amu twitched again.

"Catch you later, Ikuto." She gave a wink and rushed off, her boots squeaking with their unlaced shoelaces.

"Well now that I've found you I need to get to my dorm-"

SLAM! The door had slammed shut. Amu froze, shivering.

"But didn't Amu-koi say she missed me?" Ikuto smirked, putting a hand on the door, caging Amu. He leaned in towards her.

Amu looked up to his face, turning red. She hasn't felt this feeling in so long. Her chest and head felt so hot, and she felt as if her legs were going to melt. Her heart beat so fast, she felt as though she was going to…

Amu blacked out and fell on the ground. **(A/N: Amu's eyes = . Too add a comical effect…)**

"…she fainted." Ikuto sweat-dropped.

Amu shifted her body to her right side. She rubbed her eyes, and opened them slowly.

She was on a bed…? Oh there was someone on the bed. It was Ikuto. He was only in his boxers.

……

"AHH!" Amu jumped out of the bed, only to fall on the ground. "W-W-W-Where am I?"

"In my dorm." Ikuto opened one eye, but still laid there with a cheek pressed against his pillow. "Remember? You fainted because you couldn't take my hotness."

"I doubt so!" Amu stumbled back up awkwardly.

"Well you certainly didn't doubt so when you kept hugging me on the bed."

Amu squinted her eyes. "I-I did?"

"Mhm. I even took a picture because I knew you'd deny it."

Amu turned red.

"See?" Ikuto flashed the wallpaper of his cell phone at Amu. Amu turned even redder, Ikuto was right.

"D-Delete that off your phone!"

"No way." He smirked, holding the phone high above Amu's head, out of her reach.

"Look's like you guys are having fun, nya."

Amu and Ikuto froze. And turned their heads, squinting their eyes.

"When were you there?"

Yoru yawned, laying lazily on the opposite bed from them. "Just got here about ten minutes ago."

"By the way Amu, Rima was looking for you. She's in the library."

"Really?" Amu widened her eyes. "I'll see you guys later, then."

"Later, nya!" Yoru grinned.

After Amu left Ikuto turned to Yoru.

"The library's closed today."

"I know, nya."

Ikuto rolled his eyes at Yoru's childish pranks. "I'm gonna go shower. Catch you later."

"Yeah, see you."

Ikuto then got a fresh shirt and headed towards the boys' showers, closing the door behind him.

Yoru got up, and picked up Ikuto's phone. "Hmm? What's this? What a cute picture…" He clicked delete, smirking. "They didn't even notice that I was the one who messed with their phone lines."

"Too bad it's with that no good anime freak." Yoru glared, looking down. "She's making Ikuto look pathetic…dating such a nobody."

"Ikuto's already busy with his life…having such a hard past. And now every other damn week he has to save this pink-headed weakling."

A shuffle was heard outside the door.

"Huh?" Yoru opened the door, looking to see if anyone could've been spying on him.

"Must be my imagination…"

On the corner of the hall, hiding behind the wall, was someone. Someone who had heard everything.

Amu sighed. The day had been so tiring. First bumping into Yoru, and then meeting this Miki girl, who by the way seemed very suspicious, and then fainting in front of Ikuto. She shook her head from side to side, every time she thought about it her head felt so hot of embarrassment.

Her phone suddenly rang from her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Amu, where've you been the whole day? Come meet me at our dorm."

The phone line went dead.

"Oh yeah…I never checked out our dorm…" Amu had gotten the same dorm as Rima, because Rima had somehow bribed the person in charge to let her by dorm mates with Amu. If she had the power to do that though, couldn't she have just gotten a dorm with Nagihiko?

Nagihiko was the only other person that enrolled here. Kukai had decided to go to a university close to their old high school, since Utau was now a sophomore and well, those lovebirds just couldn't be that apart.

Now that she thought about it…didn't Misa enroll here as well?

"Yes, Misa did enroll here." A chill ran down Amu's spine when a voice whispered from behind her.

"H-Huh?" Amu spun around, and there stood Misa, grinning. "How did you know that-Why are you-?"

"Why so surprised…" Misa pouted, putting a finger to the corner of her mouth. "Now that me and Tadase broke up I've no more friends…except you guys!"

Oh yes, did she forget to mention that Misa had dumped Tadase a few months ago? He didn't look too bad, probably cause they were never seriously in love or anything. Not that she really knew though…

"Speaking of which, where is Tadase?"

Misa rolled his eyes. "Poor guy had to fly back to his grandmother again."

"…I see." Amu squinted her eyes at Misa.

"So, let's go check out our dorm!" Misa exclaimed excitedly, pulling an arm around Amu's neck. She simply sighed.

"Oh we're the jolly good killers, oh were the jolly good killers, oh were the jolly good killeeeeers…that rearrange people's organs!"

As Misa sang her creepy song, Amu was being dragged by the neck to her new dorm. It seemed as though college was going to be just like high school…

Yoru yawned on his bed, where he was most of the time.

"Hey pipsqueak, get off your lazy ass and go shower already. You're reeking the room." Miki threw a pillow at Yoru's head. She was sitting on the floor, sketching as usual. No one ever really knew what she sketched. Everyone were scared that if they even came near her sketchbook they would die a painful death.

"You _would_ know the definition of reeking." Yoru glared back, throwing the pillow back on the ground. But he still got up and decided to shower. He did sort of smell…

"Remember to clean out your vagina!" Miki smirked, calling out to him as he headed to the showers.

"Shut up dickhead!" He yelled back, without turning around. He passed Ikuto, giving him a short "what's up" nod.

"I see you lovebirds are at it again." Ikuto walked through the door, fresh out of the shower.

"Yeah, you say that one more time I'm cutting your balls."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Ikuto rolled his eyes, sarcastically. Miki acted so much like a boy that Ikuto was usually forget she was even a girl. Of course when you look at her you could tell she was a girl, it was hard to miss those big balloons on her chest.

"You should be." Miki ignored his sarcasm at the moment. She sighed and closed her sketchbook.

"Hey…can you like tell me what kind of relation you and Yoru have?"

"Uh…were just two friends."

Miki lifted an eyebrow up angrily.

"Ok, we've been friends since like elementary school. Or before that I can't really remember. Why?"

"Just wondering. He's so immature I can't believe you guys are friends."

"Actually, now that I think about it…" Ikuto looked like he was thinking as he took a seat next to Miki on the floor. "Yoru used to be really serious and stuff. He used to be really worried about me, and he didn't joke around at all."

"But what? He suddenly became all annoying and stupid one day?"

Ikuto chuckled a little. "Well I think by the time we were in middle school…"

"Isn't that when you started to date girls?"

Ikuto widened his eyes. "Actually I think that Yoru kept encouraging me to date different girls than I was dating at the time. The ones he chose were always smarter, prettier, and stuff. I just kept telling him to screw off and get his own girlfriend."

"…Interesting." Miki got up from the floor, patting the back of her pajama shorts with her hands. "Well I think it's about time we hit the hay."

"I guess so." Ikuto got up as well.

"So we bunking on the same bed again?"

"Nah…if Amu ever found it she'd _actually_ cut my balls off."

"Ahh…into the jealous type eh?" Miki grinned, "Then I could probably have lots of fun with her."

"Right…" Ikuto turned around and walked back to his own bed. "You really need to get a boyfriend."

"I'm working on it!"

**The next day…**

Rima yawned, getting up slowly from her bed. Blinking her eyes, she looked around the room.

Wait, what?

Rima widened her eyes and squinted after, looking at the dorm room walls. They were covered, every inch, by numerous and endless anime posters.

"AMU?"

"Hm?" Amu turned lazily towards Rima, who was only in a tank and boxer shorts, which Rima knew were Ikuto's, with headphones around her neck and her eyes dark from watching anime all night on her laptop, which was in front of her.

"What the hell did you do to the poor walls?"

"I just decorated them…a little…"

"A little?" Rima twitched. "If you don't take all of these things down my afternoon I'm going get some tomato sauce and spill it all over your precious posters."

Amu gasped, "You wouldn't…."

"Try me." Rima had an evil aura around her, shooting lasers into Amu's lazy eyes.

"What a beaaauuuutiful day!" The door slammed open, and Misa came in, fresh from a morning shower, only wrapped in a thin towel.

"Put some clothes on Misa." Amu twitched.

"I'm going to meet up with Nagihiko later. You guys wanna come too?" Rima ignored Misa.

"Where you guys going?" Amu asked, turning to Rima.

"Karaoke." Rima grinned.

"I don't think I can-"

"Oh, I love karaoke! We'll be there! Oh, and we'll make sure to invite the guys!" Misa exclaimed, putting her hands together.

"What guys? There are no guys."

"There's Ikuto and Yoru and…" Misa stopped. "Well there's Ikuto and Yoru!"

"Yeah, well I'll meet you there at 12 kay?" Rima started changing, not caring that the door was still opened a bit.

"Okay…I'll be busy taking down all the posters anyways…" Amu sighed, and turned off her laptop.

"And I'm going to go talk to new people!" Misa hurried out the door, forgetting she was in a towel only. Or maybe she remembered. Either way Amu wouldn't be surprised.

"Time to take down masterpieces now…" Amu whimpered, as she pulled a chair up. Balancing herself, Amu stood atop the chair, reaching for one of her posters. "Ugh…Was I always this short?"

Not being able to reach the highest poster, Amu hopped up. Still not high enough. "Come on….!" Amu hopped up higher once more. It must have unbalanced her on the chair because her foot slipped, and she felt herself falling down.

"I see you already need my help."

Amu opened her eyes, feeling muscular arms around her body. "I-Ikuto?" Her cheeks were already starting to turn pink.

"You already pissed off Rima with your posters, I'm guessing." Ikuto smirked, and dropped Amu gently back on the ground.

"Stop smirking and help me take down all the posters then." Amu glared at him.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes, and easily took down the highest ones. "Did you like shrink ten inches or something?"

"N-No…I just…" Amu turned her back against Ikuto, taking off some posters close to the ground. "…didn't really grow that much."

"Oh." Amu turned her head back to face Ikuto. "By the way, do you want to come karaoke with us? At 12?"

"Oh I'm busy." Ikuto replied. "I had a date set up with this really hot girl-"

Amu threw a pillow at him angrily.

"I'm kidding, crazy lady…" Ikuto chuckled. Amu sighed.

"Jeez…you're never serious…" Amu pouted. "And why is there a girl living in your dorm?"

"Jealous?"

"N-N-No! I'm j-just wondering!"

"She didn't feel like sleeping with chicks. End of story." Ikuto said in bored tone.

"What? Is she a lesbian or something?"

"Far from that." Ikuto said. "She's had sex with all the guys in our dorm building. At least."

Amu raised an eyebrow at Ikuto.

"E-Except me." Ikuto reassured Amu, not really reassuring her at all. "And Yoru. They like hate each other or something. But it keeps my life entertaining so it's fine."

"I can't believe Yoru even made it into this school. He seemed a bit…erm…slow the other year."

"Speaking of which, how did _you_ get into this university?" Ikuto asked her, suddenly wondering.

"W-Well, it's not that hard to…" Amu turned back to her posters. "You just have to study and stuff…"

"So you were studying your ass off senior year to chase after me." Ikuto smirked, reaching for another high poster.

"I-I said it w-wasn't that hard to!" Amu exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Yeah I'm done with this side." Ikuto got up, able to see the white wall again. "How far did you get?"

He turned to Amu's side, which only had about two or three posters taken down.

"This is very hard, ok?" She stood on a chair, with her back to Ikuto while she tried to reach for a poster on the top of the wall of her side. Her tank top lifted up, revealing the smooth of her back. You could also see the tip of her white panties coming up below Ikuto's boxers she had on right now.

Ikuto got a finger and sneakily squeezed it in the band of the boxers, stretching them out, and slapped back on its own.

A spark shot through Amu's body and she jolted, causing her body to get off balance again. Her eyes widened with surprise and anger.

Ikuto caught her again, bridal style. "Look's like you lost balance again."

"It wasn't my fault! It's cause you were…with your finger…into my pants…" Amu squinted her eyes and moved them away from Ikuto's face as she said the last part.

"Ah, last time I checked they were my pants. So may I have them back now?"

"I'll give them to you later." Amu rolled her eyes.

"I want them _now_ though Amu-koi…"

Amu twitched. "Well get out so I can change then!"

"Then that ruins the whole point now right?"

"Fine! You want your damn pants?" Amu fumbled, out of Ikuto's embrace and hastily stripped off Ikuto's boxer shorts from her legs and threw it at his face. "Here, take them!"

"Nah, you can have them back." He said and dangled them in front of Amu's face.

Amu's blood boiled as she felt a cool breeze sweep against her bare thighs. She shot her arm out to get the pants back, but every time she did, Ikuto dangled them back and forth.

"Come _on_ Ikuto just give me the pants." Amu became frustrated.

"Why…?" He trailed a finger up Amu's right thigh.

A chill ran through her body, and she closed her eyes, biting her upper lip. "B-B-Because…I-I…" Her face had officially reunited with the color red. She opened her eyes, only a bit so they looked half-lidded.

"I P-PREFER HAVING PANTS ON!" Amu slapped the pants out of Ikuto's hands when he was caught off guard and put them back on.

"Aw…then that's a shame." He teased.

Amu's cheeks returned to their normal color. She guessed some perverts just never change.

**That afternoon…**

"So many anime songs…" Amu murmured with sparkly eyes while flipping through the songs in the karaoke song binders.

"Ahem~!" Misa cleared her throat while carrying one of the microphones, ready to start singing.

For a few seconds it was silent.

Then came the thrashing of hard metal rock. The waves of the beat came pounding through the stereos, and the huge karaoke screen presented head-banging fans at a concert.

"I WANNA KILL SOMEONE SO BAAAAAD!" Misa shouted into the mic, in a screamo style.

"Ok, ok, OK!" Rima screamed and muted the music. "Those songs are off limits!"

"But I was just getting to the good part." Misa pouted and sat down.

"Uh…Nagihiko do you want to try a song?" Rima twitched and handed the microphone to Nagihiko.

"Well I don't really sing that well, but here goes nothing…" Nagihiko shrugged as the background music came in.

Soon he started singing.

Rima and Amu's jaw dropped.

"Y-Y-You said you couldn't sing!" Amu pointed a finger at him.

Before he could get to the chorus though, the door slammed open.

"So, did I miss anything?" Then and there Miki barged in, dragging Yoru behind her.

"Out of all the people, you brought Yoru?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Well I was too lazy to drive my own car and this guy happened to be passing by. Plus, he was actually invited to come."

"Well since you're here, why don't you give it a try?" Nagihiko threw the mic to Miki.

She swiftly caught it and chose her song. A Lady Gaga song started blasting through the speakers.

"Of course a psycho man would choose a song by another psycho man." Amu rolled her eyes.

Miki started to get really into the music and started dancing a bit as well. But not in the awkward looking way, in the cool looking way. As if she were performing in front of a crowd.

_In a way…she reminds me of Utau…_, Amu thought. Before she knew it the song was over.

"Your turn, man." Miki turned to Ikuto and threw him the microphone.

Even though he caught it, Ikuto said, "No, actually I don't sing."

"Neither does anyone in this room but they're still singing to the karaoke." Miki replied.

"No, as in I honestly _don't_ sing." Ikuto squinted his eyes.

"Just go…can't be any worse than Misa." Amu said. "Oh, and sing an anime song!" She said with the sparkles back in her eyes, thrusting the song code in Ikuto's face.

"Ok, ok." Ikuto backed away from Amu and the song started playing. **(A/N: The song I imagine is World End by FLOW.)**

He started singing the opening of the song.

"_Sekai no owari de umareta hikari ima kaze no naka_."

Rima, Amu, Misa, and Miki's jaws dropped.

"Y-You said you couldn't sing e-either!" Amu pointed at Ikuto. He didn't exactly have Nagihiko's elegant and smooth voice but he had that punk-rock-ish kind of voice.

So on and on they sang for the next few hours. Everyone found out the people who actually _could_ sing were Ikuto, Miki, Rima, and Nagihiko. The people who couldn't sing were Amu, Misa, and Yoru.

"Woooo! What a night!" Miki put an arm around Yoru. "Righhhht?" Her alcohol-filled breath filled up his lungs.

"Get your disgusting hands off of me, nya." Yoru gave her a scary look and she drunkenly let go.

"You gotta chhhhhill mannn." Miki said, hiccupping.

"Shut up for once." Ikuto, in front of them, said. He was leading them towards their dorm room. They had arrived back on campus a few minutes ago. It was a bit odd that Yoru was so playful yet around Miki he always seemed so uptight and tense. It just didn't make sense to Ikuto.

Maybe the playful character Yoru had was fake..maybe not..maybe he just hated Miki that much…Ikuto shook his head and opened the door to their dorm. After a quick change of clothes, he went to sleep.

School was going to start in just a few days…

**I hope I didn't screw up the first chapter of the sequel…- Man I've just been so stressed about school and crap. I also hope that I'll be able to write the second chapter…hope…xD Yes well hoped you enjoyed the chappy and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so HELLO LOL. I am not dead. So I decided that I am going to try my best to finish this. Why?**

**Because I do check my mail often for school and such and I get a notification for my story, either this or Opposites Attract multiple times a month. This really amazes me. And I'm pretty touched that despite the fact that it's been years since I've updated, I'm still getting favorites and reviews.**

**I'm not sure if anybody will remember this story, because I would not be surprised if all my old fans have long left by now.**

**And if you are new to this story, please check out the prequel Opposites Attract.**

**So I lost all inspiration for this back then because Shugo Chara ended I guess and it was really saddening to me, and also I was getting into high school which was like being punched in the face. I am CRAZY busy now! But I just thought, it was very selfish to leave this story hanging, and I DO have more inspiration and motivation to finish it. I really want to finish this story, and maybe even write new ones! (I have written a number of unpublished Amuto fanfics because I never really finish-finish them, I do wish to publish them though _)**

**And let me just add in that this is maybe my third version of chapter two, because I've tried and tried multiple times to write this chapter and just NOTHING came through. Somehow, I was able to go on with this one.**

**Ok, let's hope I keep updating this! XD And without further ado, after three years, HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF FOREVER YET NEVER OTL**

Amu stretched her arms and yawned after a long day of classes. First day of college and the workload was already suffocating her. And she was in desperate need of an episode of Magi.

It seemed despite the fact that she was now a young adult in college, anime had not died down inside her one bit. Despite her vigorous new studying habit that Amu had adapted in her last year of high school, she always still left a good amount of time to her precious otaku needs.

Amu giggled creepily to herself, "I'll watch an episode…uhuhu…and then maybe I'll study for an hour…"

"Did I really just hear you say you were going to study?"

Amu quickly whirled around, completely unaware that somebody was listening in on her. "I-Ikuto! Since when were you there?!"

"Since I heard you doing that creepy laugh."

She turned red. "That is for my ears only!"

Ikuto only stared at her with a confused expression.

"Anyways if you'll excuse me, I must get to my episode!" Amu crossed her arms and walked away from him.

"Is that all you're going to say to me? When just a couple days ago you were crying to me about how much you missed—"

Amu widened her eyes and slapped her hand against his mouth. "SHUT UP! This is all your fault for leaving me in the first place! Gosh how can you even bring up that so calmly. You idiot!"

"I'm sorry. Amu."

"No, I don't want to hear your—wait what?" Amu blinked at him. Did she just hear…a SINCERE IKUTO?

He did a small eye roll and then looked straight into her eyes, grabbing her arm away from his mouth. "I'm sorry for leaving you, Amu."

Amu looked up to him. She was still pretty shocked at how earnest Ikuto sounded just now. Her eyes suddenly sparkled.

"W…What's with that creepy look.."

Amu's eyes sparkled more. "Just now…you looked like the cool main lead of a shoujo manga." Her hands were clasped together.

"Tch. Is that really all you have to say?!" Ikuto looked irritated.

"Annnnnd that I guesss I forgive you." Amu grinned at him.

Despite how much Ikuto wanted to call Amu a little shit right now, he couldn't help but smile a little. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

Even though it was just a small innocent kiss, Amu still got embarrassed for doing it in public and in general since it was Ikuto. And a kiss.

"Are you guys done here." A flat voice responded from behind the couple. Ikuto and Amu both jumped and turned their heads back.

Miki stood there with her foot tapping on the floor, and she had probably been there for a good five minutes.

"If you need to walk just go around us! You don't need to stay there!" Amu yelled at her. She still did not like Miki very much.

"Blah blah. At least give me some tongue action. God your love life is full of fluff it makes me want to vomit." Miki gave a disgusted look and pushed through them to finally get ahead before walking off.

"…she's really your roommate?"

Yoru lay awake on his bed, looking idly up at the dull ceiling. "College is so boring, nya. No freedom. Especially when they keep us locked up in these dorms."

"Just who is the boring one?"

Yoru looked up and saw Miki entering the room. "What do you want?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"No reason. Somebody told me to inform you that the Physics teacher's going to be absent tomorrow." Miki said with an impassive voice.

"I see, nya." Yoru guessed that was at least one good thing happening.

"Hey I got a question for you."

Her voice suddenly sounded louder than just a second ago and he turned his head quickly to be smack in front of her enormous rack.

"H-Hey-!" Yoru shouted in surprise and fell off the bed. He got up slowly, rubbing a sore part on your head. "What the hell do you want?"

This time Miki narrowed her eyes. Yoru was even surprised. It was the first time she ever looked so…serious.

Miki needed to ask. She knew that Yoru was definitely hiding something, and she was going to find out. Not necessarily because she cared about Ikuto being with Amu, but Ikuto DID help her out when she needed a room. And he wasn't a bad guy.

"Yoru…" Miki slowly asked him.

Yoru continued to lock his piercing gold eyes with her cool blue ones.

"You are gay…aren't you?"

Yoru felt his insides explode.

"ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME YOU FUCKING BITCH—" He was ready to punch the crap out of Miki and beat that goddamn look of her face.

Miki held his fist in her tight hold. "Don't even try to fight me, shrimp."

Yoru squinted his eyes. _S-She called me a shrimp._

"Well I'm NOT gay in case you were wondering." Yoru rolled his eyes and pulled his fist out of her hold roughly.

"It just looks like you have a thing for Ikuto."

"EVER HEARD OF FRIENDSHIP?!"

Miki laughed quickly. "You guys are a lot of things, but friends is not one of them."

Yoru suddenly got angry. "And what makes you say that?"

"Oh did I trigger something?" Miki smirked.

Yoru got up. "You're a nuisance. Go die or something."

Miki didn't move and watched as he proceeded to exit the room. But she said only this, "Whatever you think you're doing for Ikuto, think about his happiness for once, won't you."

Yoru widened his eyes and stopped. "What did you just say?"

Miki shrugged. "You heard me. Just some advice, anyways."

Yoru glared at her. "I don't need any advice. And especially not from a stupid whore." He left the room quickly.

Miki fell onto the bed, facing upwards. She hoped that she hit the mark.

"God, he is so uncute."

Amu let out a nice, calm sigh. What a nice night it was. She had just finished watching the latest Magi episode and now she was about to watch the newest Naruto: Road to Ninja movie.

"Yes, tonight is a beautiful one!" Amu cried tears of joy with a manly stance.

The door opened suddenly and Rima came in.

"Oh, Rima, you're back." Amu blinked at her friend.

"I just need to grab my jacket. I'm staying over at Nagi's dorm for the night."

Amu blinked again. "W-What?! How daring, Rima!"

Rima raised a brow. "What? I'm just going to hang out with him."

"I know…but…a whole night…alone…just the two of you.." Just thinking about it was making Amu feel hot. Her eyes couldn't stop rotating round and round.

"Unlike you and Ikuto, not all we do is make out and have sex." Rima rolled her eyes and went back out the door after retrieving her jacket.

Amu turned a crimson red. "W-We have NOT had sex y-yet!"

"Yet." A deep voice countered back to her.

Rima looked up. "Oh, it's you. One nice timing."

Amu didn't have to look at the door to know it was Ikuto.

"Where are you going at this hour?" Ikuto asked Rima curiously.

Amu widened her eyes. "S-She's just running to the market—"

"I'm staying over at Nagihiko's dorm for the night." Rima answered bluntly.

_No Rima no!, _Amu thought. If Ikuto found out that Amu would be alone in her dorm for the entire night he would definitely…and…

"M-MY PERFECT NIGHT!" Amu screamed suddenly, sobbing.

Ikuto and Rima both jumped. They stared at Amu in confusion.

"Well, I am going to leave her to you." Rima put on arm on Ikuto as if were telling him to defeat the rest of the enemies.

"W-Will do…" Ikuto replied back, sounding unsure of himself.

Rima left and Ikuto closed the door. Now it was just the two of them.

"Well somebody doesn't look excited to see me." Ikuto said, looking more amused than upset. He walked up to where Amu was sitting in front of her laptop. She turned her head slightly at him and pouted her cheeks.

"Come on, where's that smile…" Ikuto smirked.

Amu pouted harder.

"Smiiiilllllllleeeeee…" Ikuto put his fingers on her cheeks and dragged them up.

"Awhh! Eekudaaa!" Amu tried to complain but her words sounded like mush and her cheeks were getting stretched by his long fingers.

"There." Ikuto gave her a smile back as his fingers were able to form the creepiest looking, forced smile on Amu's face.

Amu's lips twitched. Ikuto's did too. He then quickly released his fingers from her burnt cheeks.

They both burst out laughing.

"Ahaha you should've saw your smile, it was so creepy!"

"At least I actually have to try to look creepy when I smile. Unlike you." Amu was referring to Ikuto's previous, natural smile.

"Heh? That's not a very nice thing to say to your loved one." Ikuto frowned at her with dark eyes.

Amu waved him aside. "Anyways if you don't mind now, I have a Naruto movie to watch."

"You can't just wave me away, Amu." He took her into a tight embrace and dug his face into her warm neck.

"H-Hey, Ikuto stop! That tickles!" Amu tried to sound angry but she really couldn't.

"Ah." Ikuto suddenly released her from his grips. "I should probably text Yoru to tell him I'll be spending the night here."

Amu looked at him questionably, forgetting at the moment that Ikuto had just decided to stay over.

"He gets really paranoid too easily. Might think I was abducted by aliens." Ikuto muttered these words as he quickly tapped away on his phone.

"It's weird. Yoru seems to be oddly worried about you yet he acts like such a jerk."

Ikuto closed his phone and looked at Amu.

"Yeah. He's weird." Ikuto said it loudly and without care.

_Poor Yoru, _Amu thought. He was getting rejected by Ikuto so fast.

Ikuto's phone then vibrated. "Hm?" He checked to see Yoru's reply. Amu watched as his expression changed as he read the message. Then she heard Ikuto let out a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Amu asked him.

"Yeah. Yoru said that he has this big Physics exam tomorrow and he doesn't understand anything. Basically he's asking me to teach him the entire unit tonight."

Amu's eyes sparkled, "What a reliable friend you are Ikuto."

Ikuto frowned and patted her head. "As odd as Yoru is, he still _is _my friend…I think..maybe.." Ikuto squinted his eyes. He really wasn't sure.

"Well guess you have to go help him~" Amu wiggled her arms with amusement. Tonight was still going to be beautiful.

"Don't look so happy, you punk." Ikuto pinched her cheeks again with both hands and dragged them downward.

"I'm sure there will be other nights for us to hang out." Amu reassured him.

Ikuto laughed it off. "Of course there will." Then he exited the room after giving Amu a quick goodbye kiss.

Amu was left in the room alone.

"NARUTO TIME!"

She clicked the play button for the video excitedly.

And that's when everything shut off.

"W-What?!" Amu shrieked, alarmed. The computer, the lights, and everything plugged in was no off. "Is this a blackout?"

A scary feeling crept upon her. No, this was not good…A blackout? Amu could not take blackouts. Because when there was a blackout….

"I CAN'T USE THE COMPUTER FOR ANIME!" Amu screamed.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. With a giant frown and tired eyes Amu picked it up. "Hm? Hello?"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"NO I'M NOT OKAY."

"W-What?! Did something happen to you?"

"YES I AM IN PAIN, A LOT OF PAIN."

"Hold on I'm—"

"Without any power I can't watch ANIME." Amu sobbed to Ikuto.

"—coming…Wait. THAT'S ALL?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S ALL?! YOU STUPID BOYFRIEND."

Ikuto twitched on the other line. This is what he gets for being worried? "Well I was just calling to see if you were…okay…since we were informed that the girls' dorms were having a power outage. But it looks like you're doing fine."

"Pfft like the darkness is going to attack me—Wait. So does the boys' dorms have power?"

"Uh yeah—"

"OK I'M COMING."

The line went dead.

"Just what…is she thinking…?" Ikuto sweatdropped with Yoru sitting next to him.

Five minutes later somebody started knocking viciously on the door.

"I'll get it, nya." Yoru got up and opened the door.

A shadow dashed in.

"What—a robber?!" Yoru swirled around fast.

"No." Ikuto squinted. "Even worse."

They both turned to see Amu clutching her laptop breathing heavily. "Power…"

"Oh, hey Amu, nya!" Yoru greeted her.

Amu paid no attention to the both of them and immediately plugged her charger in and turned on her laptop.

"Sometimes it's really hard to believe that you like her," Yoru whispered to Ikuto.

"It's ok you don't have to whisper it." Ikuto replied back impassively.

Ikuto put down the heavy physics book and walked towards the occupied Amu. He pulled off her headphones. "Oi, you can't just scare people like this."

"H-Hey! Give me back my headphones!" Amu reached up for them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Amu muttered at him.

"Do you understand the meaning of SELF-RESTRAINT?" Ikuto asked her.

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE!"

Yoru watched the two as they continued to bicker. He looked at Amu in her pajamas and messy hair in all her otaku glory and shuttered. WHY WAS IKUTO WITH HER?! It was almost unbelievable. And Yoru did not want to believe it.

"Ah, Ikuto! I need you to help me with this problem!" Yoru called out to him.

Ikuto turned to him. "Oh, let me take a look." He left Amu, dropping her headphones on her.

"Ack!" Amu grabbed them with her hands after they fell on her head. She put them back on while sticking her tongue out at Ikuto's back.

_Ok, back to my movie…_, Amu clicked play finally.

And then everything shut off.

"E-Eh?!"

"Aw crap. Looks like the blackout finally reached the boys' dorm." Ikuto sighed, running his fingers through his dark blue strands.

"N-NOOOOO!" Amu cried out. Why must this happen to her?!

"What are we going to do about your physics exam?" Ikuto asked Yoru.

"I guess we can try going to the library."

"Yeah, ok, let's do that." They both picked up their stuff and were ready to head out the door.

The speakers suddenly rang through the building. "Attention, in this blackout we are asking that nobody leave the building. We are experiencing difficulties with the main door. Please remain in your rooms until the power outage is fixed. Thank you."

Ikuto and Yoru sweatdropped. Well, that left the library out of the question…

"Well, we really can't do anything for now…" Ikuto scratched his head. "We'll have to wait until the blackout gets fixed."

Ikuto, Amu, and Yoru sat there together in the dark. How long would they be stuck in this darkness?

**I hoped you enjoyed it, and I hope my writing style hasn't changed TOO much xD Ok guys, tell me what you thought! Review please! Anybody here who has stuck with me since the beginning?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo new chapter! Also writing this chapter I've realized how OC I've made Yoru…OTL…This one's kinda long, but I put a lot of LOVE in it! Hope you enjoy~ **

"Eeek!"

"Rima, are you okay?" Nagihiko asked from another part of his room.

"No…" Rima muttered. "I think I fell on something." She felt her hands around her as she sat in the carpet floor.

Nagihiko tried to walk to her and helped her up. "It seems you tripped over my laptop, haha."

Rima stomped on it in a sudden flash.

"W-WHY—"

"Goodbye laptop." Rima said scarily. "You will deceive me no more."

Nagihiko sobbed to himself quietly. He wondered how the rest of the gang were doing in this darkness.

**Meanwhile…**

Yoru sat quietly on the bed and Ikuto lay on the floor leaning against the bottom of the bed.

Amu sat crossed legged in the corner of the room. Nobody had really moved since the lights went out. She then sighed. This was so boring.

Ikuto would probably have made a move on Amu, but it felt oddly weird to do that while Yoru was there. It was as if he was always staring them down. But it could just be Ikuto's imagination. Either way, he decided to just sit there.

"Psst…" A voice suddenly peeked from right in front of Ikuto's face.

"W-What?!" He leaned back on bumped his head onto the hard side of the bed. "Tch, ow!"

"Oh, did I scare you?" It was Amu.

Ikuto squinted his eyes. "No. What are you doing here?" He asked her this as if she had just crossed the boundary line.

"Pfft it's not like there's a boundary line in this room. Is that you up there Yoru?"

"Yep, nya." He replied idly.

"It was just so boring and lonely in the corner of the room~" Amu put a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes dramatically. "Thus, I came here!" Her eyes sparkled and even in the darkness Ikuto and Yoru could see them.

"The light…is too much…" Yoru ached.

"Well I guess we have no choice." Ikuto picked Amu up in the air and set her in his lap.

"A-Ah, wait a minute—"

"You said you were lonely right?" Ikuto smirked.

Amu pouted. "Maybe." She awkwardly sat then on his lap, facing him. Not that she could even make out his face clearly in the dark. With nothing else to do, Amu tried to relax her body and softly put her head against his chest. Sitting on Ikuto was actually rather comfortable. She should do this more often! Amu nodded, yes, yes…

Ikuto raised his eyebrows at Amu's head bobbing up and down against him.

Yoru watched their dark shadows silently. He really needed to do something about them soon. It seemed they were already very close despite the fact that they had only recently reunited. With two fingers, Yoru rubbed his spiky hair annoyingly.

Suddenly Amu giggled.

"Hm?" Ikuto questioned her.

"I can hear your heart beating." Amu sounded amused.

Ikuto frowned, feeling slightly exposed. "Yeah it's crazy right I have a heart." He sarcastically remarked.

"Hey it shocks me too." Amu replied back with almost convincing modesty.

"Let's see of Amu has a heart now then." Ikuto said in exchange for Amu's mockery.

"What—no—" Amu started, blushing. She quickly lifted her head away from Ikuto. "That's silly you already know I have one!"

Ikuto ignored her and grabbed her arms with an iron grip, digging his ear into her chest. "Shh….if you're so loud I can't hear it." His voice deeply murmured.

Amu suddenly became silent and blushed harder. Her breathing became heavy as she waited herself to hear her heartbeat that she knew was beating all too quickly now.

"Ah, I can hear it." Ikuto said softly. Amu twitched. Right now she suddenly felt the urge to make out with Ikuto and kick Yoru out of the room. Not that she would ever do that…or admit that she wanted to. Suddenly, Amu could hear her heartbeat now too. It seemed as if it was the only thing she could hear and it filled up the entire room.

"It's beating so fast…" Ikuto said and Amu closed her eyes, embarrassed. She squirmed under his heavy head.

"Your head is heavy Ikuto…" Amu muttered.

He finally lifted his head up from her chest. Then he looked down at her face. She had on a fixed pout and averted her gaze from his. Wherever his gaze was. Slowly, Ikuto leaned into Amu. She could see him coming closer to her, the dark shapes growing bigger and bigger. Amu turned her gaze back to Ikuto quickly. She also started to reach up to him. They're lips were only a centimeter apart when—

"IKUTO FEEL MY HEART TOO, NYA!" Yoru roughly smacked Ikuto's head against his chest.

"Ack!" Ikuto felt his whole body being thrown onto the bed.

"Awha!" Amu jumped back in surprise.

"I hear nothing." Ikuto squinted at Yoru.

"Are you calling me heartless?!"

"Perhaps."

At that moment, the lights suddenly turned back on.

All three of them jumped up at the sudden rays of light that were now blinding them after having been in darkness for about an hour.

"The power's back on!" Amu celebrated.

"Attention students, the power is now back on for the girls' and boys' dorms. Thank you for cooperating with us."

"Woot!" Amu jumped to her laptop. "See you guys later!"

She slammed the door behind her.

Ikuto and Yoru were silent then, staring at the door and the sudden change it atmosphere.

"Ok, back to physics then."

Amu yawned. What a long night that had been. She sat up in her bed and looked at the clock, blinking. Then she widened her eyes and bolted up.

"I'M LATE!" Throwing on whatever clothes she could get her hands on, Amu ran out the door. She ran through the campus and past the bystanders who gave her odd looks.

_They're probably calling me a freshman_, Amu thought but she didn't stop running.

Finally, she reached the art building.

Amu dashed through the heavy doors in full speed with wide eyes. "I AM HERE!" She screamed as she burst into her quiet classroom, lost in the moment. All eyes turned towards her, including the professor.

**A few minutes later…**

"Argh! I can't believe they kicked me out!" Amu walked back and forth outside the room. "I guess this means I at least get a free afternoon now." She stopped pacing around and put her hands behind her head.

"Maybe I should take a walk around the campus…" Amu decided to do just that. She didn't feel like going back into her dorm but she didn't have enough time to leave and go somewhere out of her school.

Humming to herself, Amu started the long journey through her enormous school campus.

It was pretty, really. The entire place seemed to be empty of any trash and was filled and filled with endless trees and flowers. It was a nice place to look at for inspiration or just to clear your head. Amu was starting to get inspired herself by walking through the peaceful buildings and trees while classes were vigorously in session but she could hear nothing of them from outside.

Soon, she reached the science department of the school.

"Hm?" Amu looked around. "I believe this is the physics building…"

She recognized it as one of Ikuto's classes but he took one level higher than Yoru so Ikuto's classroom was on the other side of the building.

"Yoru must be hard at work taking his exam inside." Amu rubbed her chin. She tried to peer through the windows but was not able to see anything.

"Eh? Hinamori? What are you doing at the physics room?"

Amu whirled around and saw Kukai. He looked like he was in the middle of his morning jog.

"Kukai? What are you doing out of class?"

"Well, my class is actually Physics 1….but class is cancelled for today. I guess something came up." Kukai scratched his head, running in place.

"What?" Amu raised an eyebrow. "Don't you guys have some sort of final today?"

Kukai stopped. "What? WE DO?!"

"W-Well I mean, that's what Yoru said—Yoru's in your class, right?"

"Yoru? Oh yeah, he is." Kukai looked confused. "But I'm pretty sure we have no final today. And everybody was notified beforehand that the professor would be absent.

Amu was dumbfounded. What if…Yoru had only purposely pretended he would have a physics final in order to drag Ikuto away from her…because he possibly felt that Amu was dragging Ikuto down…and it was his job to bring Ikuto back up by SEPERATING THEM…

"Oh it was probably just a misunderstanding." Amu giggled slowly and rubbed her head. Yoru wasn't smart enough to think that hard anyways.

Kukai laughed. "Yeah. Yoru's probably just tired or something. School's getting to him."

"Well anyways I gotta run! I'll see you later!"

"Kay, later Kukai!"

"Oh yeah, and one more thing. Why aren't _you _in class?" Kukai asked quickly while starting to run already.

"Ehehe…let's not talk about that…"

Kukai shrugged and proceeded with his morning jog.

"I wonder how Yoru is doing…after realizing there was no physics exam today…" Amu was suddenly curious. She decided to pay Yoru a visit. Amu felt like she could also try to get to know Yoru more, seeing as he was a supposedly good friend of Ikuto…

She skipped off to his dorm room.

**Later at Yoru's dorm…**

Yoru sat idly scrolling through his laptop and yawned a little. Most students from his physics class were probably having fun and going out since class was cancelled. So why was he still here in this empty dorm room?

Well for one he didn't want to accidentally bump into Amu or Ikuto, not that the chance of that seemed very likely. And second…well, Yoru didn't really now.

"Am I really that boring, nya?" Yoru's eyes remained dull as they stayed fixed on the screen.

Suddenly there was a light knock on his door. Yoru wondered who that could be. It was probably his neighbor asking to borrow his toothbrush again…Yoru sighed as he casually opened the door up.

It was not his neighbor but instead, Amu. Yoru widened his eyes, cursing.

"Ah, Yoru! So I guess you found out that your class was cancelled!"

Yoru blinked. Then he gave out a half-hearted laugh. "Uh, yeah…sucks…"

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Amu raised an eyebrow at him. Then she stepped in his room, despite not being invited. Yoru squinted his eyes and he was pushed aside by Amu. She plopped onto his chair.

_Can she not read atmosphere or something?, _Yoru glared at Amu who looked like an airhead as she pursed her lips together and looked at his empty walls and ceiling.

"You should try to decorate."

"What?"

"You should try to decorate. You know…your room."

"Uh…oh."

Yoru didn't really do things like that and for the first time he realized just how plain his room looked.

"You're room looks even more boring than Ikuto's…and that is saying something!" Amu laughed.

"Well I don't really have a lot of stuff to put up." Yoru scratched his head.

"I can help you!" Amu jumped up from her seat. "Just tell me what you'd like your room to have."

"Wait, what no—"

"I know, I know. You think that you're bothering me and putting too much work on me. But fear not! Decorating is something, as an artist, enjoy!" Amu pointed a finger to the sky. "…and also your room seriously reminds me of a prison cell."

"Just who is bothering who, nya…" Yoru muttered to himself.

"Hn? Did you say something?"

"No." Yoru crossed his arms. "A-Anyways, it's really fine. This is how I envision my room to be."

"Seriously?" Amu looked disappointed. She sat back down on his chair, which bothered Yoru a bit more because he was sure she would leave then.

"Well what are some thing you're interested in…"

"Not really much…"

Amu frowned. "There has to be something…well, what about the things you like about Ikuto? You like him, don't you?"

Only hearing his name coming from her mouth ticked Yoru off. As if she knew him so well. Yoru looked Amu straight in the eye. "I like how he's hardworking. I admire Ikuto for his natural selflessness and how he handles everything with intelligence and grace." _Everything opposite of you…_

Amu laughed though. "You make Ikuto sound like some kind of god, or something! You don't really mean that do you?"

Yoru narrowed his eyes at her. Now he was really ticked off. Who did she think she was?! She knew nothing about Ikuto! She appreciated nothing…nothing at all. "Well aren't you dating him?! Shouldn't his girlfriend maybe have a higher vision of him?!"

Amu looked at Yoru, slightly taken aback by his abruptness. "U-Uh, are you okay Yoru?"

Yoru looked back at her. He blinked. He needed to keep his cool.

Clearing his throat, Yoru looked back at his blank walls. "Sorry."

"I think it's great." Amu said suddenly.

"What?" Yoru asked, confused.

"I think it's really great that Ikuto has someone that looks up to him so much." Amu smiled softly.

"I-I mean," Amu went on, "I can't say I'm not surprised…But of course I understand what you mean about Ikuto. Although Ikuto can be…a jerk…he really looks out for others. And I think that it's really nice of you to take notice in that."

Yoru didn't say anything but continued to watch Amu speak him words that have never been spoken to him before.

"I think Ikuto is very lucky to have someone like you in his life." Amu finished. Her eyes were shifted to his desk though because it was also slightly embarrassing for her to say these words aloud. But she meant everything she said.

Yoru didn't say anything and finally Amu decided to look at him again to try and read his expression—

"A-Are you CRYING?!" Amu asked.

Yoru blinked. Was he crying? He reached up to his face and sure enough there were tears. "I-I'm crying..?"

Amu's mind jumped from thought to thought. Did she say something wrong? What should she do? She didn't know guys cried this easily! Amu didn't think she had ever seen Ikuto cry before!

She got up and tried to put a hand on Yoru's shoulder. But the moment she did Yoru leaned back away from her.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Yoru answered her. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Yoru still didn't understand why he was crying though. Was he really crying because of this girl? He peered up at Amu, who blinked with her radiant golden eyes. "I…I just need to gather my thoughts."

Amu understood. "Okay." She walked towards his door. "Just…give me a call if you need to talk..or anything in general." She tried to sound reassuring because Amu honestly did not know what was going through Yoru's mind right now. If anything, it looked serious and Amu would like to try and help if she could.

Yoru nodded silently in response.

Amu opened the door and stepped out. And then she leaned her head back into Yoru's room. "I'm glad that Ikuto and I both have you as a friend, Yoru." Those were her last words before she closed the door and left.

Yoru never called her. In fact, Amu hadn't heard from him in a week. And right now, Ikuto and her were in a taxi driving to a place that was unknown to her.

Amu switched her gaze from the car window to Ikuto. "Just tell me where we're going already, Ikuto!"

"Nope." Ikuto leaned back in his seat. "And stop asking already. We're almost there."

Amu pouted. They couldn't be going on a date because Ikuto only liked going on dates to places near their school. If they were using a taxi, the place had to be far. But it was raining on this certain day and even Amu wanted to she couldn't quite clearly make out what their surroundings were.

She also never asked or talked to Ikuto about Yoru. Amu felt what happened between her and Yoru was solely between them. And whatever Yoru needed to tell Ikuto he would do it himself. Ikuto certainly did not act any differently.

The taxi stopped suddenly, and Amu opened up her umbrella to get it with Ikuto following her. Once under the rain, Amu looked at where their destination was.

"The airport?"

"Yep." Ikuto nodded. "Just follow me."

Confused, Amu followed him into the much warmer airport. They walked up the escalator onto the second floor and the whole time Ikuto told her nothing.

But soon, Amu realized that he didn't need to say anything.

Standing there, with a single black luggage, was Yoru.

"Yoru?" Amu asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I've decided to return back to my hometown, nya." Yoru grinned softly.

"But why?"

"I don't need to be here anymore." Yoru looked Amu straight in the eye. "Originally I came back because I wanted to protect something. But it doesn't need protection. Not anymore."

Amu furrowed her eyebrows slowly. "That doesn't mean you have to go."

"No, I want to. This is a decision that I'm making for myself." Yoru laughed a little. "The first time in a while that I am, anyways."

Although Amu felt like Yoru was leaving just when she had finally got to understand who he was, she also knew that Yoru was really making this choice knowing it was for the best.

Without another thought, Amu reached out and gave him a hug. "Come back soon."

"Maybe, nya." Yoru said back.

When they let go, it was finally Ikuto's turn to say farewell.

"Thanks Yoru. For everything." Ikuto said. His lips curved upwards slightly.

"Thank you, as well Ikuto."

"_All passengers boarding please head to Gate 7 now. I repeat, please head to Gate 7 now."_

All three looked up at the speakers. It was time for Yoru to take his leave now.

"Ok, nya! That's me!" Yoru took a deep breath and grabbed his luggage.

"Goodbye Yoru! I hope we can meet again!" Amu said to him.

"We'll keep in contact, okay?" Ikuto asked him.

"Of course." Yoru smiled. "Thanks for everything, guys. I'll be off now." He turned and walked towards Gate 7.

The two of them watched him walk off before Ikuto suddenly ran ahead. He pulled Yoru by the shoulder.

Yoru widened his eyes at Ikuto's sudden actions. "What—"

"You better do whatever the hell you want to do."

Yoru froze for a second before smirking slightly. "You better bet I will."

Then Ikuto fist-pumped Yoru. Yoru finally went on his way to Gate 7 after.

Amu and Ikuto remained there until his figure could no longer be seen. And soon then they disappeared back into the rain.

**HUFF HUFF EMOTIONAL STUFF. Going to be honest…the hardest part to write in this chapter was what Ikuto was going to say to Yoru and I actually seriously contemplated him just saying 'YOLO' but yeah…opted for the other one LOL. Hoped you enjoyed this chappy! Please review bbyssss!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update….but seriously late update basically = my normal update so I guess this can be considered a normal update?! :DDDD Hehe. Sorry if the story seems to be going absolutely nowhere LOL I promise I will make something out of this. A lot of rambling, more or the less. But this chapter actually revolves around –gasp- SEX?! How exciting indeed~ Well just read it and you'll understand! ;D**

Miki was laying under a tree, trying to sketch the sky. It was a hot day and even sitting under the shade didn't help.

She glared at the beautiful blue sky and kept glancing back from the sky to her art piece. "Tch." Without stroking her pastel any longer, Miki threw her sketchbook to the side and flopped all the way down. She continued to stare at the sky…it was really all she did nowadays. She's had quite the art block for a few weeks now.

"You're so boring…" Miki muttered, closing her eyes.

"Gwahh it's so hot!" Amu whined. Despite the fact that they were well into autumn, the weather was still stuck well into summer.

Ikuto wiped the sweat off his forehead. "We can go the library where it's air-conditioned."

Amu made a 'bleh' face to him. She was definitely hot but not THAT hot… "College is so boring."

"Let's go to the beach."

"W-What?!" Amu asked, taken aback. Was Ikuto being…spontaneous?! This is a once in a lifetime chance…!

"Utau and them actually invited me but I thought I'd be busy."

"Pfft. Oh." Amu waved her hand. Of course Ikuto wouldn't have suggested it himself. But it sounded like a rather fitting place to hang out under this weather. The air conditioner in her dorm wasn't working so well so Amu felt no need to watch any anime on her laptop. "That actually sounds kind of fun. Let's go!"

"Maybe I'll invite Miki too…" Ikuto murmured.

"Eh?! Her?" Amu twitched. Then she thought about Miki's mutant boobs and how she would definitely seduce all the boys on the beach INCLUDING IKUTO. NO SHE WILL NOT COME.

"She's been a little down…ever since…" Ikuto scratched the back of his neck.

Amu's eyes softened. Oh yeah. She didn't really understand it, but something about Miki felt different. After Yoru left anyways. Amu assumed that they were never even that close to begin with. Yoru obviously seemed annoyed of her.

"I-I guess you can invite her then." Amu crossed her arms.

Ikuto raised his eyebrow at her before pulling out his phone to invite Miki. He texted her the plans and within a few seconds she replied back with '_Sure. Is your scary girlfriend going too?'_

Ikuto smirked amusedly and replied back with a yes.

"Heh? Why are you smirking like that?" Amu peered up at him suspiciously.

"No reason." He put his phone back in his pocket. They started walking towards the bus for the beach together.

"She said something about me didn't she."

The beach was crowded and they almost did not find Utau and them. But there they were near the center of it all. Rima was tanning on a giant beach towel while Nagihiko was fanning her. Utau and Kukai were both deep into the pool, fooling around. And Misa was building a giant sand castle that looked more like the dungeon of a demon.

"Oh, you guys made it!" Nagihiko saw them and waved.

Amu waved back to him and hurried over to the beach towel Rima was laying on. "It's so packed!"

"Yeah…all these college kids trying to enjoy the sun while it lasts." Nagihiko sighed.

"Nagi I need you to fan faster." Rima snapped from under her giant sunglasses.

Nagihiko sweat dropped and started to fan furiously.

"Oi! Hinamori and Tsukiyomi!" Amu and Ikuto turned around to see Kukai running to them with Utau close behind. "Come get in the water! It's nice and cool!"

"Ah…but I didn't bring a bathing suit." Amu looked down at her black t-shirt and shorts.

"It's fine! Just go in your clothes!" Utau pulled her forcibly and Amu widened her eyes.

"W-Wha-!" Amu exclaimed before she was thrust into the cool ocean waves and fell head deep in. Seconds later Amu popped her head back to the surface and spit some water out. That felt…

"WOOHOOO!" Amu jumped from the waves and started splashing water at everybody. Then she swam away into the deep end to race with Kukai.

"Did I miss anything?" A voice suddenly asked from behind Ikuto. He turned around and saw Miki. But not before seeing her enormous rack that was barely covered by her skimpy blue bikini.

Ikuto could feel all eyes around them on Miki, will more specifically, Miki's breasts. He didn't have to turn to look because it was the same thing that happens to him except with girls.

"Uh, not much." Ikuto finally replied back.

"Ikuto get in the water it's nice and cool-" Amu came calling back bouncing from foot to foot and totally soaked from the summer waves. She froze right when she was in front of Miki and had finally noticed her presence.

Amu stared at Miki's chest and Miki stared back at Amu's chest.

Then Miki scoffed.

Amu's vein popped and she was ready to get in a serious bitch-slap fight with this stupid big-boobed slut before Ikuto held her back.

"Let's go get ice cream, Amu…" He dragged her away before Amu could do anything more.

"No! Let me go!" It's not that Amu didn't want ice cream but she seriously just felt like a little kid being pulled out of a fight by her father or something. "YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!"

Ikuto chuckled. "We'll see about that…"

Amu squinted her eyes at her and shivered. "Gross…weirdo." Ikuto responded by dropping her halfway and face-flat into the hot sand.

"God how they can be so enthusiastic all the time?" Miki cringed at the couple that was way too lovey-dovey for her taste.

"Maybe you should learn from them." Rima rolled her eyes from under her giant umbrella.

"What'd you say to me, blondie?" Miki raised her brows at the small petite.

"You've been down right. Since Yoru left."

Miki turned red. Wait was she seriously turning red? "What?!"

"OR you've just always been a moody person." Rima smirked up at Miki who was planted above her.

"Forget you." Miki's cold voice sounded as if it could pierce glass. She needed to get back to her old self. There was nothing different anyways. She'll always be that artist slut girl.

"And I'm perfectly damn fine with that." Miki grumbled and she went to go find a pathetic looking guy to make out with.

"I'm a little worried about her…" Nagihiko watched Miki walk away from them. "Don't you think you were a little harsh on her, Rima?"

Rima shrugged and turned away from Nagihiko. "Just saying what I see."

Amu frowned. No, it was more like her mouth was arched all the way up so that her face was covered with a disgusted and disapproving gaze of everything going on around her.

How did she get stuck here?

She was currently in Miki's car. With Miki. And three other unknown men. Miki was currently in the back squished with all three men and they were seriously making weird noises and engaging in some sort of animal sex and oh god Amu wanted to vomit.

Ikuto _was _driving them but they had to stop at the gas station and Ikuto went inside the store. Probably to buy catnip or something. Amu didn't feel like getting out of the car because she was way too tired from today at the beach and also her clothes were still wet and she did not want to get any stares.

"Where are you Ikuto?!" Amu muttered and squinted at the store through the car window.

She sunk back into the car seat. Amu tried her best not to peek. It's not like she wanted to…it just seemed…kind of tempting, is all. But taking three guys at once. And in a CAR!

"A true slut, indeed…" Amu rubbed her chin.

"Who are you calling a slut, huh?"

Amu jumped when she heard Miki's slurred voice vibrate through the car. Man if she could actually hear Amu and reply back to her it means either that Miki is one experienced slut or that those guys don't even have the right to call themselves men.

"You!" Amu didn't hide it but without thinking she turned around to answer Miki back like any normal human being would in a conversation; although this was hardly a conversation.

But that was an awful mistake and Amu got a vision full of a half-naked Miki around three other half-naked men in positions Amu didn't know EXISTED.

Well Amu being the inexperienced girl she was blushed immediately and covered her eyes with her hands.

"What's a kid like her doing in your car huh?" One guy raised his eyebrow at a red Amu.

"You know, just babysitting. The usual." Miki rolled her eyes at exactly how inexperienced Amu was. Was she seriously with Ikuto?! Miki felt sorry for Ikuto.

"Hmph." Amu glared at the ground, careful not to see again the horrors behind her. In any other case Amu would've tried to beat the guy up or yell something back but she honestly did not want to start fire with a goddamn naked man. She shuddered at the thought.

The car door suddenly opened and Ikuto was finally back from the store. "Did anything happen while I was gone?" He peered over at Miki's passenger seat and chuckled to himself, slightly amused that Miki was messing up her own car.

"Why were you gone for so long?! What did you even get?!" He turned to see Amu looking rather red and nervous.

"Catnip."

"And they were all over each other and doing this and that—It was so DISGUSTING!" Amu was safely back in Ikuto's dorm room and she was trying to relay the awful experience to Ikuto.

"There, there…" Ikuto rubbed her head while Amu looked like a traumatized patient.

"How can you be so calm?" Amu whined.

"I'm used to it." Ikuto shrugged.

"In my 18 years of watching anime this has NEVER happened!" Amu grabbed him close.

"Anime is different from the real world."

Silence. And then—

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH," Amu started bursting into laughter, "okay that was a good one."

Ikuto sweat dropped.

"You see Ikuto, anime IS the real world." Amu turned to him with fire in her eyes.

"Anyways, it shouldn't be that big of a deal. I mean we're already in college." Ikuto told her.

Amu pouted. "It's still gross to me…"

Ikuto smirked and leaned closer to Amu. "You know…one day we're going to do things like that."

Amu jolted and turned bright red. "W-What are you t-talking about?! Pervert!"

"Well maybe not anytime soon though," Ikuto put his hand back on Amu's head, "kid."

Amu was still embarrassed because she was getting mental images and everything just made her brain go floppy. She turned away from Ikuto, removing his hand from her head. "I'm not a kid…" She muttered.

"But you act like such an innocent little girl~" Ikuto squeezed her cheeks and teased her.

Amu turned tomato red because one, Ikuto was touching her, and second, she did not particularly like being called a kid by him. Maybe it would've been okay in high school…but Amu felt like she should have matured more coming into college.

Amu shot up from her seat. She looked down at Ikuto slowly. "I…am…NOT A KID!"

Then she ran out of the room leaving a severely confused Ikuto.

Amu ran all the way back to her dorm without stopping or slowing down. She bolted through the pathways and climbed viciously up her stairs until she reached her dorm. Then she swung the door open all the way, slamming it against the wall.

"RIMA!"

Her roommate sat on her bed nonchalantly and had been enjoying a very nice hot cup of tea when Amu burst into their room.

"Wha—" Rima started, stunned.

Amu, without bothering to close their dorm door, grabbed Rima and leaned close into her.

"I NEED YOU TO TEACH ME ABOUT…"

Rima nodded slowly waiting for Amu to go on.

"A-ABOUT…"

Amu started to sweat and turn extremely red.

"A-About…"

Rima was losing her patience, "About what?!"

"A-ABOUT S-S-S-S-S-S-SEX…" Amu screamed into her face.

Rima almost dropped her cup of tea and fell off her bed. "WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT? AND CLOSE OUR DOOR!" Even she was turning a little pink now.

"You're the only one I can come to for this type of q-question…" Amu looked into Rima with dark eyes. "I-I need you…"

"Aren't you already 18 years old?! Shouldn't you know?" Rima asked her, still bewildered.

"I don't know…it's just never come up before…" Amu looked so confused with her life at the moment.

"Don't tell me you're going to…do it…with…" Rima raised an eyebrow at Amu.

Amu's face turned into a tomato once again. "N-No! Of course n-not! I just wanted to…you know…learn about it…Since I feel I am at the proper age to know about s-s-sex. And Ikuto keeps calling me a kid and stuff…" She murmured the last part.

Rima sighed, "I guess it's probably a good idea for you to at least now about it…although why did I get stuck with this job?" She put a tired hand on her forehead.

She grabbed Amu close and for the rest of the night, Rima explained the process and details of sexual reproduction to her friend.

When morning came, Amu was _not _in the mood for classes. And neither was Rima, for that matter. Rima had classes earlier than Amu so she was already gone.

Amu groggily got up from her bed and pulled herself to her closet.

As she threw on her clothes and brushed her teeth, Amu thought about all the things Rima had told her last night. She thought she would feel liberated…a sense of satisfaction. Maybe a little more mature.

But she just felt _weird_! Amu looked at the dark circles under her eyes in the mirror. Everything just seemed so intimate..and EMBARASSING to say the most! Oh god, yes embarrassing…

Without any control, her mind automatically made her imagine..engaging in s-sex with I-I-Ikuto—

Amu's toothbrush broke in half and she was breathing heavily into her reflection. Her face was red again. She couldn't face Ikuto like this…

With uneven feet Amu stumbled her way to her first class.

"You look tired, Rima." Nagihiko noticed the slight dark circles under Rima's eyes and it was the first time he ever saw anything other than her porcelain smooth skin on her face.

"I am…" Rima muttered and laid herself against Nagihiko's chest. She rested her head there.

"Did something happen last night?"

"Yeah." Rima said with her eyes closed. "Sex."

"W-What?!" Nagihiko jumped up and started to panic. Rima wouldn't…she wouldn't…r-right?!

"Shut up you're too loud." Rima scolded him but she smirked slightly after hearing Nagihiko's heart beat get faster and faster.

"W-What d-do you m-mean by sex?" Nagihiko asked his girlfriend. Well. He guessed they were never officially together, but they were always hanging out…together. He tried to ask Rima how she felt about him a while ago but all she did was blink at him. Maybe Rima never really liked him all this time. He started to sweat.

"Stop getting so overworked. I just taught Amu about it." Rima said calmly to him.

"Oh.." Nagihiko felt slightly relieved.

"What are you getting all nervous for?" Rima asked him with her eyebrow raised.

"It's just that…" Nagihiko wondered if he should bring it up again. Asking Rima what exactly they were.

"Like I would ever do something like that when I have a boyfriend." Rima muttered softly, hiding her face from Nagihiko.

"Y-You do?!" Nagihiko asked her, panicked again.

Rima glared at him and armed him in his ribs. Her cheeks were shades of cherry pink.

"O-Ow!"

"I'm gonna go now, idiot." Rima got up, not wanting Nagihiko to see her blush like this.

Nagihiko was still bewildered and rubbing his sore rib cage when it finally hit him. "Oh wait…when you said boyfriend…d-did you mean me—"

Rima turned her back sharply at him to glare once more at Nagihiko. Nagihiko remained silent but scared.

Then Rima went out the door, but not before saying, "yes you idiot."

Nagihiko still sat there, looking surprised. So they _were _really together…

"Ah, she's so cute…"

Amu walked slowly and awkwardly back to her dorm after class ended. It was another uneventful day inside her class. She guessed even college life wasn't all very exciting.

She turned her focus to the trees around her that were slowly starting to become bare. The ground was filled with endless orange, dead leaves just waiting to be stepped on and rolled around in. Amu thought it was actually a rather beautiful sight, despite that she was indeed more of a winter person. She was glad that summer was finally starting to wither away though.

_Summer_…., Amu thought to herself.

It was only two summers ago that Amu had met Ikuto. She had never really thought about it, but that summer was probably her most memorable memory. That stupid summer class, having Ikuto as her stupid tutor, the bogus school field trip to the water park, going to that summer festival with him, sharing that scary job with Rima as their boss, and then when she really found out who Ikuto was…

"W-What am I thinking about now?!" Amu exclaimed out loud. She turned red. The changing season was doing wonders to her mind right now.

In an attempt to rid herself of these terribly emotion-filled thoughts, Amu knocked her head against her drawing board numerous times.

"Uh…" Amu froze when she heard a voice in front of her.

Ikuto always seemed to catch her at the most inconvenient moments. He was on his way to his dorm, on the opposite side of the girls' when he had stumbled upon his girlfriend hitting herself with a piece of wood.

Amu threw her drawing board behind her and cleared her throat. "I-Ikuto…what a surprise to see you here…" She still stuttered.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at Amu suspiciously. "Just walking back to my room…"

"I see…"

Ikuto cautiously took a step closer towards Amu. She quickly took two steps back.

_Oh god I can't look Ikuto in the eye…If I do..I'll just th-think of…_, Amu's gaze shifted straight towards a rusty orange leaf on the ground.

Ikuto only looked at her, slightly amused but even more curious.

When nobody really made any movement, Amu broke the silence.

"WELL I have to run now, I've got to watch th-this new episode..th-THAT came out today!" Amu started a dash past Ikuto.

But with some inhumanly speed Ikuto matched up to her speed and stood in front of her, blocking her path once again. He smirked and lead towards Amu who simply looked away, still red. "Hmm, what episode?"

"Y-You know the new episode f-for…uh…," Amu rummaged through her mind for the first anime she could think of. "For A-Attack on Titan! Of course! Ahahaha!"

"The new episode for that came out yesterday." Ikuto smirked and leaned closer in to a shaky Amu.

Amu opened her mouth to think of an excuse, but nothing really came. How did Ikuto always seem to know absolutely everything?!

"Are you hiding something for me, _Amu_?" His voice drawled on her name, melting Amu's thoughts.

He reached out to grab her arm and the second his fingers glided over her skin Amu jolted and jumped away, as if he were on fire. Ikuto was surprised himself at Amu's reaction and saw her eyes widening with something that looked a lot like fear. She was starting to breathe hard.

"Seriously, is…everything okay?" Ikuto all of a sudden sounded genuinely concerned and it made Amu feel extremely joyful yet guilty at the same time.

Amu swallowed before speaking. "I…I-uh, y-yeah…I'm fine…" To be honest she _was _scared. Amu was scared as to how she would see Ikuto after everything she had learned now. Would she view him differently? Probably. Would things change between them forever? Obviously she couldn't keep hiding away from him forever…but still, Amu could not bring herself to look into Ikuto's eyes. She also feared never acting normal around her boyfriend ever again.

_Ah, why couldn't I have a less attractive-looking boyfriend?,_ Amu whined inside her head. Then maybe she wouldn't be so worried over this entire situation.

"I just gotta run!" Amu shouted before anything else and she ran straight past Ikuto towards her dorm room, not looking back or slowing down once.

Ikuto was left with nothing but dead orange leaves and a worried look.

Amu finally reached her dorm room and tore open the door, flopping straight into her mattress. She needed some time to think…and plan about what she should do…

She felt bad for running away from the scene, but Amu decided it was better to be safe and careful about how she should react.

After a few seconds of just staring into nothing, Ikuto finally decided it was best to leave Amu alone for a bit. Whatever was happening with her, it looked like it was something she needed to do herself. But even with that being said, Ikuto was still dangerously curious about what exactly was bothering Amu. She usually wasn't the type to worry so much.

He sighed as he walked through the dead leaves towards his own dorm. When he finally arrived at the boys side of the dorms, he saw a certain blonde midget coming out.

"Did you come to make out with your boyfriend again?" Ikuto called out to her.

Rima glared at Ikuto. "He's not my boyfriend." Okay, she lied about that part but with all honesty she did it involuntarily.

"Poor guy has so much on his hands," Ikuto sighed.

"Hmph. I could say the same to you." Rima huffed at Ikuto wand walked past the annoying guy.

Ikuto's ears twitched. "Hm? And what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." Rima flipped her long golden curls over her shoulders. "I just had a long talk with Amu last night."

"What?" Ikuto turned towards Rima. "What did you say to her?"

"Chill out." Rima snapped at Ikuto and he started to get pissed off at this mood-swinging diva.

"Just tell me already you goddamn midget." Ikuto snapped back at her.

"Do you want to know or not?" Rima amused herself by taunting him.

Ikuto tried not to roll his eyes but gave out a disgruntled sound before sighing. "Yes, so what did you tell her?"

"Oh, I don't hear a please~"

"PLEASE FUCKING. TELL ME. WHAT YOU. TOLD. HER." Ikuto shouted, losing his patience.

"Taught her everything about the birds and the bees." Rima gave him a cheeky grin.

Ikuto blinked at her. "What?"

"It means—"

"No I _know _what it means." Ikuto cut Rima off quickly. He ran his fingers through his navy blue strands. "I didn't think she was _that _clueless to it though."

Rima rolled her eyes and flipped her hair again. "You should've seen the look on her face when I told her what got inserted into what. Anyways, she's probably just a little shaken, not having known any of this until yesterday."

_But what is she so scared about?, _Ikuto wondered to himself.

He decided to leave it alone for a few days. Or until Amu chose to come back herself.

**Welp, hope you enjoyed this fourth chapter! Will try to update faster! And as always, please review~**


End file.
